A Short Interlude
by Yuki Suichi
Summary: Pure TomoyoSakura fluff... please do not read if you're opposed to lesbian unions or relationships, if you're for it, go ahead and read, flames will be used as fule for more works. [grins]


A Short Interlude  
By. WaMat DeBly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CCS belongs to CLAMP and any related company. I make no profit from this very short story, this is for the entertainment of the fans of the series, and in support of a paring quite a few of us wanted to see.  
  
Tomoyo: Sugoi, good job WaMat-kun! Sakura: Hai, I'm sure they can't peg you for anything now! WaMat: takes a little bow Well thank's you two, you both know I support you both 100% and my goal is to get the word out to those who just can't beleave that you belong together. Tomoyo&Sakura: Hai! WaMat: perhapse I should make a couple more things clear, 1) this is a very short story, something I usually don't do, I'm more the multi-chapter story type, but I guess I need to get this out, considering how long it's been since I've updated any of my other story's... 2) This is in support of the Tomoyo/Sakura paring, if you're opposed to lesbian relationships, or if you can't beleve the love that Tomoyo holds for Sakura, I suggest you turn away, If you've become curious about the inter woven love of Tomoyo's for Sakura, this would be one of my better stories to start with, I'd also recommend "White Christmas." Please Read and Review this story... Flames will be used to fule the fire for more writing of this type. grins evily. Now on with the Fanfiction!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Sakura stared into Tomoyo's eyes, "N...nani?" she asked, almost loosing herself in the depth's of Tomoyo's soul. "H..hai, I love you, Sakura-chan." Searching Tomoyo's eyes, Sakura needed to be sure about what Tomoyo was saying, that the other girl truly loved her. What Sakura found was nothing but undying devoation and love, taking a breath Sakura made a decision that she felt would change her life forever. "Hai, Tomoyo-chan, I love you aswell."  
Taking Sakura softly into her arms, Tomoyo held her, relishing being this close to the girl she'd loved for soo long... her thoughts turned back to all the things she'd done over the years to show Sakura just how much she loved her, all the videotape, fabric, time, energy and most of all love she'd put into each battle costume, how she'd been beside Sakura all the way, in almost every battle, offering her support..."Ai shitaru, Sakura- chan."  
Sakura took a breath, being pulled into Tomoyo's arms, she felt the warmth of Tomoyo's body agenst her, "A...ai shitaru, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura wanted to hit herself, thinking back to all the sign's she'd had before of Tomoyo's love, she'd always shrugged it off as Tomoyo being eccentric, but now she knew the truth, and felt like a fool for not having seen it sooner, all the time Tomoyo spent with her, all the hours she'd spent on home made gifts, battle costumes, videotaping the adventures they'd had together, always calling Sakura beautifull, even when Sakura herself hadn't seen it. Sakura let out a small sigh as she leaned back into her lover's arms, she wouldn't leave, especially not after what Li had done to her, she almost laughed, that boy seemed to think with something other than his head half the time.  
  
3 years later  
The light pinkish color of the shrine seemed perfect, kneeling down on two knee pillows were two kimono clad figures, a short man stood above them, holding a basket of sakura pettles, he spoke with a determination to do what he had to here. "Daidouji Tomoyo, you've promised us that you would, with all the power you posess, Protect Kinimoto Sakura in everything she does, that you will be beside her in everything that she may do, is this correct?"  
Tomoyo nodded, speeking only one word, "Hai." The man nodded, "And you Kinimoto Sakura, you pledge to care forever for this woman beside you, that no matter what happens, the bond that you share with her shall not break?"  
It was Sakura's turn to nod, she too spoke only a single word, "Hai." The man smiled, "Then, by the blessings of the almighty Kami, I hope your union shall stand the test of time." with that he sprinkled the pettles over both, grinning,, "The brides may kiss."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Authors notes: Well that's it, as for the weading/union ceremony, I made the idea up, it felt perfect for what I needed... Now I know what most of you are saying "It's soo short!" I know, this was something I wrote one hour in my english class while I was board out of my mind, while day dreaming I saw Sakura and Tomoyo together, kneeling and having sakura pettles sprinkled over them while both were wearing kimono's, Sakura in a pink one, and Tomoyo in a light blue/gray one, it's been sitting in a composition book for quite a while now, and I finally felt it was time to publish it, considering I finally got a computer again...; well it was fun, I'm hoping to pump out some more fics here pretty soon, so untill then, please read and review, or e-mail me at make sure you're subject says 'review of "a short interlude" ' that way i can keep from deleating it as junk mail... 


End file.
